Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic commerce and, more particularly, relates to a method and system for facilitating in-store purchasing using a mobile device.
Related Art
Various methods are commonly used for making in-store purchases. For example, products to be purchased can be brought by the customer to a checkout counter. At the checkout counter, a clerk can scan the products and accept payment. However, such a contemporary checkout can be slow and inconvenient. Often, a customer must wait in a line to reach the checkout counter.
In an attempt to overcome the disadvantages associated with such a contemporary checkout, some stores now provide self-service customer checkout terminals. According to the self-service customer checkout process, a customer scans the purchased items and then uses an automated system to pay for the purchased items. Often, waiting in line can be avoided because there are typically a sufficient number of self-service customer checkout terminals to provide substantially immediate access to customers. More self-service customer checkout terminals than contemporary checkout counters can be used because self-service customer checkout terminals require much less attention by store personnel and are therefore much less labor intensive.
However, many customers are unfamiliar and uncomfortable with self-service customer checkout terminals. Such customers are reluctant to use the self-service customer checkout terminals and therefore use the contemporary checkout counters, thus increasing the length of the line and wait time for the contemporary checkout counters. As such, it is desirable to provide an improved system for facilitating in-store payment.